Lies
by Anisoka4Life
Summary: Annabeth Chase thought she was in a relationship with someone who loves her back but she was so wrong. She had been living a lie because of Luke Castellan.


**Side Note: This is written for the forum, Querencia.**

 **Option II**

 **Ship: Luke/Annabeth (Lukabeth)**

 **Chosen prompts -**

 **phrase: "We are disintegrating."**

 **word: stinging**

 **(Warning: This sucks)**

Luke Castellan was dynamite and Annabeth Chase was the fire that made him stronger. Luke had only seen Annabeth as an excellent provider of information. He relied on her for answers, plans, and strategies. Annabeth was one of his keys to getting what he always wanted - power. Luke wanted to be the ruler of everyone and he knew that he couldn't go on the road to evil without somebody by his side.

Over the years of having Annabeth by his side, he noticed that she was so deeply in love with him that she would do anything for him. He noticed that he was her weakness. Luke knew that if he took advantage to this, Annabeth would do whatever he wanted her to. So he did something that changed everything. He asked her to be his girlfriend.

* * *

Annabeth saw Luke as a thief; a thief who stole her heart. He had been her home ever since she was a young girl. He kept her safe, he brought her comfort, and he gave her happiness. Back then, Annabeth saw Luke as an older brother but as years passed by, she stopped seeing him as a brotherly figure. She started to grow strong feelings for him. These feelings began to take over Annabeth. Whenever Luke asked her to do something that made her feel guilty, like eavesdropping Chiron's conversations to find out secret information, she'd actually do it.

Annabeth tried to get over these feelings but it only became worse when Luke asked her to be his girlfriend. Thats when things completely changed between the both of them. Luke started doing sweet things for her. He gave roses and he took her out on dates. All these things only made Annabeth's love for Luke, grow more and more. She used to feel suspicious about Luke's romantic actions but she started believing that there was nothing to worry about. She believed that Luke truly loved her and there really was a special bond that they both shared.

* * *

After months of being a "couple", Luke shared all of his evil deeds with her and she thought about how ignorant she had been. She hadn't paid enough attention to Luke's words and actions. Annabeth never once thought that Luke would ever want to become evil and rule everyone. Luke even stopped treating Annabeth as his girlfriend. Instead, she became his personal slave. Eventually, Annabeth became fed up with Luke.

* * *

 _"Annabeth, go and trick Chiron into giving informa-" Luke said._

 _"No," Annabeth replied._

 _"What do you mean 'no'"?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"We are disintegrating. You're making me do all these tasks for you that you could just do yourself," she angrily spat at Luke. "What happened to **us**?"_

 _"First of all, there is nothing to 'disintegrate' between us. Our relationship was always nothing but a joke. Can't you see that I've been using you?"_

 _Annabeth flinched with sadness and pain. "The dates we went out on..that meant nothing to you?"_

 _"Those dates were nothing but torture for me," Luke scoffed. "Didn't you notice that I never paid any attention to you when we were on dates? Come on Annabeth, how could you not have realized that I never loved you?"  
_

 _"How could you not have realized that I always loved you," Annabeth said, tears stinging in her eyes. "I did everything for you. I did greedy tasks for you because I **loved** you. Of course I had suspicions about your actions but I just ignored them because I never thought that the guy I loved would hurt me or anyone in any way. I thought I've been living a great life but I have never been so wrong. I've just been living a lie because of you, Luke." Tears came falling to the ground from Annabeth's eyes. She turned around and started walking away from Luke.  
_

 _"Where do you think you're going, Chase?" Luke furiously yelled._

 _"To Chiron. I'm going to do something that I should've done such a long time ago. Have fun doing your evil deeds on your own, Castellan."_

And with that being said, Annabeth heard a yell of annoyance from Luke. Instead of running back to him, she smiled because she knew he wasn't her problem she had to deal with anymore. Now, she was free from him and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **A/N: This probably sucked because I tried out a different writing style and since it was a little rushed.**


End file.
